


It's Just Chess, I Swear!

by TaylorLL



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chess, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorLL/pseuds/TaylorLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumor begins to circulate regarding what Spock and Kirk are doing together, but it's just chess, I swear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Chess, I Swear!

It started off with Jim asking him out of boredom, not really expecting him to say yes. Then it escalated to two nights a week, then three, then five, then every night and during some breaks. By the time they were two months into their five-year mission the crew knew that if they couldn't reach the Captain off-shift, to comm the First Officer because, chances were, they were together.

As a result of the commanding officers' regular meetings, they began to get along better. No longer did Spock question every decision Jim made, because Jim started to utilize more logic. Likewise, the First Officer seemed more relaxed and approachable, which was thankfully noted by the young science ensigns under his command.

On away missions the two worked in sync as if they spoke mentally, which led to rather amusing gossip among the communication officers. The most widespread theory was that they were secret lovers that had formed a telepathic bond. Lieutenant Uhura still regrets saying that as a joke in response to overhearing two ensigns talking about how Jim and Spock were always together.

Overall the smooth running of the command team raised crew moral, so no one complained.

Despite the constant chatter, Commander Spock and Captain Kirk were oblivious to the rumors that circulated the ship, until Engineer Scott decided to visit the bridge during Alpha shift. He strode up to the Captain and First Officer, who were discussing the upcoming diplomatic mission, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Some of my staff seems to think that, with all the time you spend together, your chess games get _real_ interesting." He said as he nudged Jim in the ribs with his elbow. The Captain immediately understood what he is implying, but before he could say anything Spock concured.

"Indeed. If he is not in control, the Captain tends to become rather aggressive." The entire bridge goes silent as chairs turn to an unknowing Spock, and a flustered Jim. The silence is soon broken by a yeoman.

"I knew it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more! treksanity.tumblr.com


End file.
